


The Smell of Love

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry walks in late to potions not knowing what they are brewing. "Why does the room smell of Malfoys cologne?" He asks. Everyone including Draco is staring at him. Hermione finally tells him, "Harry this is amortentia and it smells differently to each person as to what attracts them." Harry turns red and squeaks because now everyone knows that he's in love with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 88





	The Smell of Love

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry was late to Potions. This was not his day. It was the first day back and he was late. He walked in not knowing what they were brewing. The smell in the room almost choked him. It's everything he wants, but can't have. "Why does the room smell of Malfoys cologne?" He asked.

Everyone is staring at him including Draco. "Harry this is amortentia and it smells differently to each person as to what attracts them the most." Hermione told him.

Harry turned red and squeaked because now everyone knows that he's in love with Draco.

He groaned and took a seat in the back hurrying his flaming face in his hands.

"Alright everyone back to your potions." Professor Slughorn proclaimed.

Harry barely gets his potion brewed. As soon as class is dismissed he bolted from the classroom back to Gryffindor tower.

He hid there until Hermione found him and consoled him. She apologized for embarrassing him.

Harry skipped the rest of classes for the day. The next day Harry was brave enough to traipse down to the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione supported him which he was thankful for. 

Draco came up and asked "can we talk somewhere alone?"

Harry looked at him and sighed. He at least wanted to hear what he had to say. He nodded and lead Draco to the kitchens.

Once there they ordered breakfast and sat down.

"If you are here to tell me to stay away I will. I can't help that I fell in love with you." Harry said.

"Harry I am in love with you too. I have been for years. I didn't know I had any chance with you. Please will you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked.

Harry was shocked. "I didn't think I would have a chance either. Yes I will be your boyfriend. Can I ask what you smelled?"

Draco smiled "Amortentia smells like treacle tart, oak, grass, and sweat. Just like you."

Harry smiled back they stood up and embraced each other and leaned towards each other for their first kiss. They kissed sweetly. It was a beautiful beginning to a wonderful story. 

The End


End file.
